Nils and Yarol (conversation)
Nils walks into the tavern, looking around curiously at the other fairly numerous patrons before sitting at the bar. A Tiefling in red and gold glides over with a toothy grin. Tiefling: Welcome to the House of Black Lanterns, traveller! I can see from the look on your face that you’re a new arrival here; would you like something to soothe those nerves? An elven wine for the elven miss, perhaps? Nils: Wine… would be good. Thanks. Where exactly did I arrive, anyway? One minute I was falling, the next I’m in a field somewhere getting accused of dropping in on a wild Fey wedding or something. Tiefling: (Pauses briefly as he pours the wine, looking the new arrival over) You don’t seem much worse for it – did you see ghostly lights, by any chance, and that’s what led you to them? Nils: Yeah, you know them? Tiefling: Not personally. They’re Fey, like you; they call themselves Kitsune. Fox spirits. Tricksters, you see. (He slides the glass of wine over to Nils and then proceeds to recork the bottle) They like to lure people off the paths and into the dark where less-friendly folk will find them… and there are plenty of those types in the Shadowfell. That’s where you landed, by the by. Nils: (Looks slightly stunned, trying to process both pieces of information at once before honing in on one) ...The Shadowfell? So, I’m dead?! Tiefling: Oh no no no, you fell through a Shadow Crossing somewhere on your plane and ended up here, you’re very much alive! A place where the veil is weak pulls people through sometimes. Nils: For fuck’s sake, there are just gates that randomly appear and swallow people up?! (Slams his hands on the counter) The gods are ok with this? Tiefling: The Raven Queen seems quite happy with the arrangement, friend. (He smiles, amused) The crossings tend to appear where the darkness is deep, or a lot of unquiet spirits are about. Like necromantic ritual sites! …Things like that. Nils: I think I’m cursed. What in the Nine Hells are the chances… how do I get back? I didn’t see a door or gate or anything when I woke up here, but there’s always a way out, right? Tiefling: Well, yes, the trick is finding them – most people give up trying. Days, weeks, months, years… they almost always give up. This place eats you alive, turns you to smoke if the locals don’t kill you the old fashioned way first. Nils: Why do they give up? Tiefling: The Shadowfell wasn’t supposed to have people living in it; it’s for the dead, you know? It drains your will to live, your happiness, your memories, your sense of motivation and self. Makes you paranoid. (He taps the side of his head with a knowing look) The air itself is practically made of despair. Luckier folks go crazy or turn vicious… then there’s our happy crew here! (Turns and gestures at the rest of the tavern) This place goes wherever whimsy takes it, and we seem to be immune to everything out there while inside. We’re sought out a lot for that very reason, so you see, you’re actually quite lucky. (The Tiefling winks at his guest) Nils: … (Stares) Tiefling: My name is Yarol, by the way – what do you go by, my dear? Nils: Like this? Rita. You own this place, Yarol? Yarol: Indeed I do! Won it in a game of chance instead of at the tip of a sword, so less bad blood coming my way. (Yarol seems very pleased with himself) Where do you plan to go after this, miss Rita? Nils: Where is there to go? (Dejected) Is there an actual stable exit? Yarol: Nothing I know of yet, but you would be better off going to Gloomwrought like everyone else does – more people to ask if nothing else, since it’s what passes for a capital city here. (Yarol looks at his guest’s expression and taps her cheek lightly) Try to keep your spirits up, my dear. Everyone out there will take everything they can from you, every glint of light and colour they can hoard they’ll tear it away and devour it. Keep close what’s important, and remember who you are. Nils: That’s… really ominous. (Sips the wine and makes a pleased face) At least some things are the same. So, about those Fey, you said they’re called Kitsune? What’s their deal, exactly? Yarol: Trickster foxes, like I said; they lure people in the bogs and dangerous places with their lights, and especially enjoy pranking shapeshifters like themselves. I don’t know much else, honestly. (Nils looks slightly worried for a moment; Yarol pretends he didn’t notice) Yarol: They don’t stop by for drinks if that’s what you’re asking, hah! Nils: …what do they do to shapeshifters? (Sips wine again, looking unconcerned now but shifts position slightly) Yarol: The rumour I heard says they like to twist or disrupt the ability to change shape, though I once also heard that they sometimes kidnap them and try to turn them into fellow Kitsune. Most creatures tend to lose themselves here after a while and when there isn’t much left, people become pretty malleable, you know? Nils: (Pales a little and continues nursing his wine in silence for a moment before continuing) … Sounds bad for those who get caught. Is there anything else I should know about this place? Yarol: Oh, everyone will be out to take the best parts of you so trust no one. That’s the first rule! Second is to do whatever you have to do to drive back the malaise; drinking, dancing, sex, fighting, whatever you need to do to feel, do it. See those fine folks over there? (Gestures behind Nils to a table of heavily pierced humans with grey skin) Those are the Shadar-Kai, humans that have lived here for generations. They’ve gotten very good at avoiding the erosion of this place by any means necessary, so if things look dour, taking a page out of their book isn’t the worst thing you could do. Nils: (Looks perturbed) I’ll keep that in mind. (Looks back at Yarol) People really don’t get out of here very often, do they…? Yarol: Oh, they’re different – they serve the Raven Queen. (Laughs quietly for a moment, then stops abruptly) ...They don’t want to leave. But no, not often, though it’s certainly not unheard of... A number of my past employees have eventually found ways off, and even some of the current ones did and simply opted not to leave, so it can be done but it’s hard to judge how time passes here so I can’t give you an idea of how often. The more this place sinks into your soul the harder it is to tell minutes from millennia. (The front door opens and an employee ushers two small white-haired children inside) Nils: How much for the wine? Yarol: (Watching the children) A single gold for the elven miss; will you be staying the night for an additional four? A meal is included, of course. (Smiles warmly) Oh, and we will be closer to Gloomwrought in the morning, so it would be in your interest to stay. Nils: You said this place moves earlier… I’m guessing more magic? Yarol: You say “magic” like a curse-word, friend. (Smirks) But yes, go many places in the Shadowfell. Best not to ponder. Nils: …I guess I’m staying the night, then.